Dirty Draco Dream
by Staci'story
Summary: Based off of a dream I had, embellished.  I was Harry's part.


I'm walking down to breakfast, wondering if there will be bread pudding, when I spot Draco walking towards the towers. I cut across the hall, trying to fight the small crowd huddled around the Quidditch sign-ups. Just as I round the top of the stairs, I think I've lost him. Wrong. An arm shoots out from between two curtains and pulls me into the secluded window.

"Where you off to?" I ask between kisses.

"Dumbledore's office," he breathes against my jaw line.

I pause for a moment, but I can't fight the urge to continue. This is my favorite spot, our designated meeting corner, especially when we have to find each other at midnight. Right now is more arousing for me though, because people can see the two of us, well, two people anyways, making out from the courtyard below, and it just heightens all the lust.

"Why?" I finally ask, able to pry my lips away long enough, but wrap my arms more firmly around his neck, reassurance. He always seems to need to know I'm still here.

"Well…I was caught last night in an empty classroom, bound and naked."

I immediately laugh at the memory. Draco always did seem to have a hard time willing himself out of his constraints long after I left him alone.

"They think a certain boy wonder tried to get revenge on me," he corrects, smirking, as he grabs my ass. I could achieve revenge in much better ways…

"So now I'm going to get an earful from McGonagall again?" I kiss along his neck and over his Adam's apple as he moans softly.

"I could always tell them we were shagging." He winks as I look back up at him.

"What would your father have to say about _that_?"

We both laugh, and his stomach tightens against mine. "I really should get to Dumbledore's and back before all the toast is finished," he reminds me.

"Oh, okay, yeah." I pull back, smoothing out the front of my shirt, and trying to unsuccessfully tidy my hair. "Tell me how it goes." I kiss his cheek quickly and hurry off, bread pudding on my mind again instantly.

Dinner's just finished and I've come to a secluded hallway to go over Quidditch maneuvers I'll have to perfect by tomorrow's tryouts. I hear someone coming up the hall and I shove my papers in my back pocket, trying to leave before they notice me.

"Mr. Potter, I was hoping to find you here," McGonagall tells me as she turns the corner.

"Evening, Professor," I greet, forcing a passable smile, knowing what's about to come.

"No doubt you know why I need to talk to you. I would have come sooner, but I had to make sure a few third years knew exactly the punishment for going out of bounds after dark." She clicks her tongue in disappointment. "You and Malfoy are on a strict no contact whatsoever, even during Quidditch, if you two so much as utter _Lumos_ at each other, you're both in detention."

My heart sinks, but I know that will never realistically happen. I continue to listen to McGonagall's rules, what other punishments we'll endure and the many various ways we could possibly break the no contact rule.

Suddenly the curtain leading to another hallway opens slightly and Draco ducks through. I'm right by it, and as he's raising his head again, I run my hand through his hair lovingly. As he stands up he kisses my jaw.

"Mr. Malfoy!" McGonagall almost yells, sounding as if she has a hairball. "You know the rules! No contact with Potter," she sputters, at a loss for words as she notices our arms lacing around each other's waists. "And Potter, I am not even finished explaining to you how severely you could be punished for all of this shenanigans!"

I turn and kiss Draco's neck. Then at the same time we make a mad dash down the hall and don't stop until we find the Room of Requirement. I pace in front of it three times, finding all the self control I can muster not to look at Draco, who's slowly pulling his shirt out of his trousers. Finally a door appears, narrower than usual. We find out why the moment we step in, all that is inside is a short, thin hallway, quite cold actually.

It doesn't seem to faze Draco though, because he pushes me up against the wall and attacks me with a vengeance. With all the force he uses on me, he could be furious, but it's a different fire fuelling him on now. He runs his hands down my back, over my ass, then stops as he grabs my thighs and hitches my legs onto hips. I gasp, and he uses that time to stick his tongue even farther down my throat. I pull him closer, my hands running wild in his hair, marveling at the texture as it slides in between my fingers and under my palms. I bite his lip, he moans, and that sends a shiver through my body as I moan in response.

He sets me down, and even though I know exactly why, the lack of body contact is still disappointing. His shirt's already unbuttoned and he's working on zipper of his pants. I stare at him in awe, transfixed by him, his fervent hands and glorious chest. I take a step and bring my lips to his chest, kissing over his collar bone and his heart, my hands grabbing his waist and running over his ribs. This doesn't deter him though, if anything his hands are going faster; now that he's done with himself, he's working on pulling my shirt off. I push his off his shoulders, my lips moving to kiss them too, and the moment I do, his hands are on my belt, working feverishly. He lets go and places his hands on my neck, moving my face back up to his, burying his tongue in my mouth. I remove my hands from his smooth sides and work as fast as I can on pulling my trousers down before he rips them.

As soon as they're off, I'm being turned around and pushed up against the wall. The wall is cold, but I welcome it, making Draco's warm body against my back all the more pleasurable. I don't complain as he starts thrusting, I want him too much to deal with ideas of pain. He bites the back or my neck and shoulder, I drop my chin to my chest, pushing back on him. Eager. I place my palms flat against the stone wall, and Draco's cover them in an instant, as he continues to kiss my neck and thrust. Finally he's in me, and I don't care about the pain, there is far worse, especially kinds not followed by pure pleasure.

The feelings going throughout my body are almost too much, but I want even more because of it. Thrusting back against Draco, he begins murmuring in my ear, but I don't think he means for me to be able to decipher it. All the sudden he picks up the speed and grips my hands harder. I push him up against the opposite wall, but the hall is narrow enough that I still have my hands pressed to the stone in front of me. I use it as momentum to trust onto him. Bending down as I am gives Draco access to all my favorite pleasure spots, and he knows exactly how and when to hit them. I haven't stopped moaning since he's entered me. I place a hand on his hip and force him harder into me, wanting to feel him explode inside of me. I want to know I did that to him, made him lose control.

He pulls me up, running his hands over my chest and stomach, which both tighten, knowing the end is near. The anticipation is so sweet it burns.

"God, oh, god," I moan, my head lolling back against Draco's shoulder.

He kisses my temple, a hand coming up to lightly caress my neck. "You're doing great…" _I always wonder if he's referring to himself._

"Draco…," I breathe, "save me." He's completely lost all his hard earned control, and he starts pounding into me to the point that it hurts. But I welcome the pain because it heightens the pleasure coursing through me at the same time.

One final thrust, and he holds, releasing inside of me. I shudder. He pulls me as tight as he can against me, my back crushed to his chest, the sweat making it slick. Grabbing my hair and turning my head to him, he forces his tongue into my mouth, nipping at it. Just as he's running his left hand up and down my thigh, I try not to bend in half as my own release comes. I feel Draco shudder as he can feel my body reacting to all the pleasure. We slide down to the floor, Draco still in me.

_I don't ever want him to leave me._

"Harry," he sighs, running a hand through my hair and kissing my head.

"Hmm?" I answer, reveling in the feeling of his hands.

"I want you forever." He doesn't even have to say "I love you," I know that's what he means, even if he can't say it yet. He loves me, and I couldn't be happier.

"I love you too," I reply, closing my eyes as I lean my head back for another kiss.


End file.
